


Fun in the Desert

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen sleep talking, Dreams, F/M, Inquisitor being a slight cock tease, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hissing Wastes is huge, travelers of all kinds get lost in the area all the time. So it is inevitable that the one time her Commander joins her party they get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Desert

They were lost, in the Desert. How lovely. The one time Cullen joins her on their sojourns to the Hissing wastes. Just perfect. They are miles from any camp, any sort of refuge. And now her team mates argue over the next course of action. It’s just like Haven all over again, and once again Amelia is stuck with a blighted headache from Cullen and Cassandra trying out yell the other –

“Maker’s breath.” Cullen rubs his temple, sweat dripping down his neck. “We need to find camp Cassandra.”

“And how do you propose we do that exactly?” Cassandra was pacing back and forth, bumping into Dorian as he attempted to reach Amelia, who was leaning against a rock, hidden under the shade it casted.

“Cassandra –“

“Commander we are miles from any camp, without any means of actually finding it, I say we go back to the enemies torn down camp.”

Amelia and Varric had been smart, looking for the biggest rock formation and waiting for the two of them to quit their idiotic arguing. The arguing was pointless. Varric nudged the red head next to him, tired eyes begged her to force them to quit. “Sunshine, _please_ get them to stop.”

In fact they were all tired, having just come from a Venatori encampment. In the end Amelia sighed, finally leaned off the rock, walking over to them and actually pulling them by their arms to the shade- throwing them more like it into the shade.

“Enough!” Arms waving in the air in harsh angles. She crossed her arms, “Arguing is pointless. If I can recall it was pointless after Haven, and it’s pointless now. So for the love of the Maker, Shut the hell up already.”

Cassandra glared at her, normally it would have worked. This wasn’t normally. “Inquisitor you can’t be serious –“

“I. Am. Now listen, we are running out of food, and low on water. If we stay here we are going to cook like when Cullen made stew that one time, we need to find a cave, an ancient Dwarven ruin. Something.”

Cullen nodded, agreeing to her plan. “Yes, preferably before it starts getting dark.” He also mumbled under his breath: _And it was one time get over it._

Amelia patted his back giggling purring in his ear: _Don’t worry I like it when you cook,_ giving him a small kiss on the lips before turning in the direction of some bigger rocks.

They walked for what seemed like hours, the sun nearly setting over the sandy dunes. All seemed lost until Dorian was able to spot a small cave. It was big enough for them to set down some bed rolls. Dorian lit a fire while they sat around. Cassandra suggesting watch duty, which they all promptly agreed to. The Seeker was first up. The rest of the group stared out as the sun finally set. The air getting much colder. Varric and Dorian immediately fell asleep, huddled in their separate bed rolls leaving the watch duty to the three warriors of course.

Cassandra returned about 3 hours later, letting Cullen take over.

As he stepped out the cold air hit his face harder than he expected, wishing he kept his armor on. It had to be close to midnight now, the moon bright in the blacken sky. He found a small rock to sit on as he stared up into the sky, counting the stars and drawing shapes with them. He saw a quick glance at the dark figure sneaking past him and to a separate expanse of rocks.

As quietly as he could, Cullen followed them, when they stopped to lay down on the rocks he got a glance of who it was. Amelia. What she was doing away from the makeshift camp was beyond him.

Despite his current job of watch duty he couldn’t help but _watch_ her.

Yeah it wasn’t the same, but it was her. One could use the excuse the she was the Inquisitor and needed to be protected at all costs, but no, he shook his head. That wasn’t going to fly with the rest of them.

Cullen quietly walked up to her as not to frighten her, she was after all on the top of a bunch of rocks. “Inquisitor?” he whispered. Of course she got startled though, it was only natural. Amelia thought she had snuck out without alerting anyone.

“I’m sorry I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He sat down next to her, watch duty completely slipping from his mind.

“I had to get out of that cave, Dorian snores worse than me.”

He chuckled, resting on his back beside her. “He must be as loud as a Druffalo then.”

She snuggled up next to him, be it for warmth he can’t say, though he does have a pretty good idea. They both watch as clouds roll past, making the stars twinkle as such. The air not feeling as cold as it did before. Amelia rests her head on his chest, his heart beat relax and calm, chest rising slowly.

“It almost looks like your roof, with the stars I mean.” His hand rubs her shoulder as it comes to rest on her hip. Smiling as she talks, though she tends to ramble so of what he is not sure. Cullen leans over and silences her with his lips, and in a baffling move she rolls on top of him, legs straddling him.

“A-Amelia what are you –“

“You kissed me first.” Her movements slowing as she looks at him quizzinly.

“We can’t, w-we’ll get caught and, uh not to mention we could freeze –“

She only giggles, eyes squinting and mouth curved into a smile. He can’t help but moan as her hands slip under his cotton shirt. They are far enough away where no one could see nor hear them, and it has been weeks since they’ve last _had_ each other, made even more tortuous being they were together this time around.

Amelia leans down, lips brushing against his, “I have heard of cuddling together; _naked_ to conserve heat…”

Hands slide up and cup her breasts, rolling over her pink nubs even under the shirt; Cullen didn’t waste a single moment. She sighs, squirms as he pinches the skin. His hips buck on their own violation, his harden arousal rubbing her heat. His lips trail up her neck, biting as he moves up, tongue languid on her pulse point, lingering there when she whispers his name softly, over and over.

She pulls his shirt over his head, rolling her tongue on his nipples.

_"Commander…”_

He smiles against her skin, his hands now working on the laces of her trousers. Before they are even off, Cullen slips his hand down to her sex, rubbing her clit with a finger. She pulls her trousers off quickly, he growls at the sight of her, already wet and wanting. Amelia pleads him, whisper the same word over and over; _please_. Her golden eyes, glazed over with lust stare into his as his hand moves over her entrance, slipping a finger through her folds. Her hands came up to fondle her breasts, hips rolling as he teased her with a second finger. “Right there, yes, Maker…” He heard her purr, like sweet nectar.

_“Commander…”_

She comes right then, walls contracting around his fingers. He slows his movements only when she comes down from the high. Quickly now rushing to get his own trousers off, ass in the air as the leather is pulls over his ankles.

She hovers over him, fingers curling around his cock, guiding him slowly through the slick heat. A drawn out groan tore through him as he thrusted up to meet her movements. He wanted this, needed this, has been literally _aching_ for her. He is so entranced at watching her he pays no heed to the drool at the side of his mouth. Eyes screw shut as the feel of her tighten around him send him into a daze.

She leans down, hands on his chest. “Oh Cullen!” His grip on her hips tightens as he comes close.

_"Commander…”_

He pauses now, something is not right. He keeps hearing his title, not his name called from somewhere distant, but at the same time right at his ear. He murmurs her name now with no response. A light breeze floats past his ear, then suddenly a light nudge –

“Commander wake up.”

Cullen’s eyes shoot open. Jolting up from his spot on the rock near camp, hand coming up to rub the now sore skin of his neck. He turns to find Amelia standing there with a blanket in hand and a canteen of water

“Inquisitor?” He groans as he gets up from the stone. “Yes?”

“I’ve come to relieve you of your duty. Go sleep properly, my love.” She kisses him softly on the lips, skin still sensitive from her dream touch as he moans in her mouth. He pulls her closer, ravishing her lips with such urgency, his heart racing till he is sure they are swollen. She giggles as she pulls from him, placing the canteen in his hand.

“What’s the water for?” He asks, taking a drink, the water cold and refreshing against his suddenly raw throat.

“You sounded hoarse when you were moaning my name, figured you’d want a drink when I woke you.”

His face suddenly feeling much warmer. He forgot about his habit of talking in his sleep, when she notices the embarrassment clear in his cheeks she giggles.

“Don’t worry, you weren’t loud enough to reach the camp.” She said calmly.

“Will you be alright alone?” he asks as he gets off the rock, face still flushed as he rubs his neck.

She gives him one last reassuring kiss before taking her place on the rock blanket wrapped around her figure, “Of course I will, you go sleep now. I need you wide awake later.” He gives her a lopsided grin and nods.

Cullen walks back to the cave entrance, turning one last time to watch as she does the same thing in his dream; staring up into the night sky, watching the clouds roll by. Content and peaceful. Once last glance before he drifts back off to sleep. To perfect. Even if they are lost, at least this time she’s lost with him.


End file.
